vision_worlds_collidefandomcom-20200214-history
Wing the Flying Squirrel
'Wing the Flying Squirrel' Name: Wing the Flying Squirrel Nick names: Fly boy (by Fire Arm) Age: 13 Gender: Male Species: Flying Squirrel Tribe: '''Sky Mammalianas '''Elemental powers: None Weapons: Bombs and explosives Combat Type: Long distance combat Occupation: Mail carrier for the Vexian Detective agency and works at his step father's restaurant Likes: Hanging out with Fire Arm and Thunder Punch, Cooking with his step father, playing tricks, making bombs, telling stories Dislikes: Veggies, not being allowed to go on dangerous adventures, being made fun of, Hanna cradling him like a child 'Family' Mother: Anna Telson the flying squirrel Biological Father: King Naro the Bat Step Father: Samule Telson the squrirrel 'History' Wing was one of the many children born from an affair with the King Naro. His mother was a maid in the royal palace and was one of the kings mistresses. When Wing was born the King of the Sky Mammaliana tribe was tired of taking care of all the half breed children of his so he came up with a dastardly plan. He sent out his guards to kill all of the flying squirrel half breeds that were his children and their parents so that all his pure breed bat children would have a chance at getting his throne. Wing's mother was warned by Samule who was the King's chef who loved Anna the first day she came into the Palace.. They both escaped with Wing from the Royal tribal grounds before the king sent out his men. Over 200 flying squirrels and 7,000 half breeds were slathered in which most weren’t even his children or related in any way. Wing and his mother and his new step dad fled towards Vexian City In order to keep Wing's royal identity hidden. Wing's step dad opened a restaurant and now wing and his family can live without fear. Wing grew up and joined the Monster Eye Witness team and is Fire Arm's right-hand man and go on many missions to visit new lands 'Tribal History' The Sky Mammaliana tribe consists of bats, sugar gliders, and flying squirrel Vexian species. They all banded together during the Vexian Tribal Warz to take over the Rajaman Mountain Rage which holds Cloud Forest and the 4th master gem (the gem of the Air). Their Royal Palace is stationed in the middle of the forest. The Royal family is the only family in the tribe which state that they are all pure breed and have no trace of hybrids in their gens. This is however a lie due to the Royal family's affairs. This "statement" gives the bats of the tribe better privileges than the sugar gliders and flying squirrels and puts the two species down in their society. Naro is only 15% bat but his appearance makes him look like one, this is one of the examples of the Royal Family's false statement. King Naro also made history by causing the Sky Mammaliana tribe's first genocide in which Wing was one of the few children who survived. 'Personality' Wing is childish and loves to pull pranks. He loves to get out of work or tasks that he wants nothing to do with. Wing is adventurous and loves traviling with Fire Arm to visit new locations. He will also stand up for a friend in need (mabye thats why Thunder Punch and the gang love hanging out with this dude at his restaurant). 'Abilites and Skills' Wing is a master at explosions. He uses dynamite with remote control diffusions. Wing just can’t resist the sound of KABOOM! Wing can fly very fast and with little ease. Friends/Allies Fire Arm the Fire Hedgehog Hanna the Dog Mimi the Hedgehog Thunder Punch Blue Jay the Blue Bird Darkstorm the porcupine Dark Ace the mongoose Sara the Seedrian Lemony the Butterfly Jacob the Hedgehog Mai the Cat Vallery the hedgehog Rodney the rhino Octo the octopus Rodney the Rhino Allen the ant 'Foes/Villans' Dr.Eco Freddy the hedgehog King Naro the bat Apocalypse the Dark Halo the light Ace the Hawk Relationships 'Gallery' ' Wing the fly squirrel.png Fire Arm and Wing colored.jpg Wind.jpg Christmas Wing.png|Wing in his Christmas outfit|link=Christmas Pics! '